cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sulez Dynasty Season 1
The first season of The Sulez Dynasty debuted in 2015. It is the second spin-off of TVD, alongside The Originals (tv series). Season Summary Following a titanic battle with Silas and Qetsiyah in an ultimately futile attempt to keep the Other Side intact that resulted in the destruction of Mystic Falls and the deaths of most of its inhabitants, Meredith Sulez becomes disillusioned and returns to her hometown of Boston to try and have a normal life. However, her life is unwilling to let her go as the wraith Kali begins a terror campaign. After reluctantly re-entering The Organization, and entering into a tenuous alliance with maverick vampires Enzo, Sage, and Gale Karnstein, Meredith discovers long-buried family secrets that shake her to her very foundation. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez (2/22)/Iris (0/22) * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall (2/22) * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore (2/22) * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce (2/22) * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers (2/22) * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (2/22) * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard (2/22) * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise (2/22) * Kelly Frye as Gale Karnstein (2/22) * Cassidy Freeman as Sage Meddenhall (2/22) * Hilarie Burton as Rachel Davies (2/22) * Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer (2/22) * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (1/22) Recurring Cast * Jessica Chastain as Juliette DeSilva (2/22) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (2/22) * James Marsters as Erik Sulez (2/22) * Adrianne Palicki as Alaska (2/22) * Peter Mensah as Peter Delsoin (2/22) * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri (2/22)/Morgana Vilenti (0/22) * Georgina Haig as Kali (2/22) * Samuel Anderson as Xander Grant (2/22) * Maia Mitchell as Taryn Clint (2/22) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (2/22) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (2/22) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (2/22) * Mark Pellegrino as Silas (2/22) * Natalie Dormer as Qetsiyah (2/22) * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (2/22) * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (2/22) * David Anders as John Gilbert (2/22) * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jordyn Robles Maxfield (2/22) * Margaret Qualley as Margaret Orates (2/22) * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos (2/22) * Tim Kang as Oscar (2/22) * Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore (1/22) * Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle (1/22) * Enver Gjokaj as Jacob Hawthorne (1/22) * Emily Meade as Heather Orates (1/22) * Crystal Reed as Joanna (1/22) * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance (1/22) * Todd Lasance as Julian Ainsworth (1/22) * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield (1/22) * Michelle Gomez as Trish Hart (1/22) * Matt Cohen as Michael (1/22) * Jessica Harmon as Barachiel (1/22) * Crystal Reed as Joanna (1/22) * Jaiden Kane as Beau (1/22) * Justice Leak as Malcolm (1/22) * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (0/22) * Ashley Benson as Jane Evers (0/22) * Chloe Bennett as Gemma Chalise (0/22) * Ksenia Solo as Gretchen Lockwood (0/22) * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Markov (0/22) * Amy Gumenick as Greta Hart (0/22) * Jessica Lucas as Laylah (0/22) * Ray Wise as Baal (0/22) * J. August Richards as Marut (0/22) * Justin Hartley as Harut (0/22) * Lana Parrilla as Netzach (0/22) * Dianna Agron as Hesediel (0/22) * Lee Pace as Abraxas (0/22) * Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (0/22) * Tess Atkins as Simone Collins (0/22) * David E. Collier as Shen Min (0/22) Guest Cast * Hailee Steinfeld as Mary Hartley (1/22) Main Arcs * THE BOSTON CRISIS: an uprising of supernatural creatures, mostly vampires, in Boston in response to a prophecy foretold by Ivan Markov. This crisis is initially what causes Meredith to resume her association with the Organization. * FAMILY SECRETS: a more personal character arc for Meredith in which she unearths multiple dangerous secrets pertaining to her family line that force her to confront everything she knows about herself and the world around her. * CULT OF SILAS: the Organization becomes aware of the involvement of the acolytes of the immortal witch Silas in recent events, and of a prophecy that is supposed to be fulfilled in Boston. The prophecy requires the temporary descent of Silas. * PERVERSION OF NATURE: told in flashback, this arc details the creation of the immortality elixir by Silas, Qetsiyah, and Markos * WAR IN MYSTIC FALLS: also told in flashback. This arc details Silas' campaign in Mystic Falls, Virginia, to ascend to godhood. It is what catalyzed the events of this series. Chapters * The Return Chapter (Episodes 1-13): this chapter deals with the return of Meredith Sulez to Boston and her involvement in various events while multiple factions look to manipulate events foretold in a dire prophecy to their benefit. The main antagonists of this chapter are: Olivia Archer, Silas, Rachel Davies, Peter Delsoin, Marcia Evers, Ivan Markov, and Sariel. * The Silas Chapter (Episodes 14-22): this chapter deals with the return of Silas to our plane of reality and his designs for Meredith and her team. The main antagonists of this chapter are: Silas, Olivia Archer, Sariel, Lily Salvatore, Rachel Davies, and Joanna * THE MAIN ANTAGONISTS OF THIS SEASON ARE: Silas, Tristan de Martel, Olivia Archer, Sariel, AND Rachel Davies. Episodes * Pilot * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * Be Strong * The Fallen * Wolf Blood * Animal I Have Become * Bloody Mary * Go * Pyro * Twisted * Sacrifice * Daughter * Heart * Boston * Infinite * Holes * Salvation * Superior * Darkness * Fall Trivia * Despite being billed as guest stars, Sariel and Kahri appear in all episodes. Category:Series